


Corset

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Corset, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter





	Corset

 

  Each inch of cord whispers as it passes through metal eyelets.

  ‘ _Patience,’_ it cautions.

   _‘Right._   _Steady goes.’_ Cayde nods along with the conversation in his head. _'We do this right, and then we reap the rewards.’_

He threads the cord through the next eye and pulls up the slack before crossing from the other side.

   _'Thread. Cross. Thread. Cross. You got this.’_

He wishes it was still slick ribbon in his hands. There was something so satisfying in the slow, sharp sigh of finer material dragging through each ring. But they've broken too many ribbons at this point and, as magical as it had been to hear the snap and the soft gasp of surprise that followed, they've finally opted for something sturdy enough to hold up to what comes next.

   _'Damnit! Don't think about it.’_ Cayde shakes his head and glares at the last few open inches waiting for cord. _'Finish this first and then-’_

“Cayde?”

  The absolute breathlessness of Zavala's voice causes Cayde to black out for a second, visual feed flicking offline and back again along with audial.

  The Exo's voice doesn't come back quite as quickly and he croaks his reassurance. “Almost done, Zavala. Promise.”

  Zavala nods and let's his head sag. He’s already breathing fast and shallow and Cayde hasn't tightened a thing yet. Lacing is the hardest part for both of them. But the wait is what gets Cayde rock hard, cock bobbing with each shift of his body while he threads and crosses and threads and crosses. The wait is what has Zavala puffing out wet breaths and angling his hips back and up to rub his beautiful ass against Cayde's cock in teasing little twitches as he grows more and more desperate for the next stage.

  If Cayde's fingers shake through completion of the last few eyelets, it's because he dared to look down and caught sight of two perfect, blue globes coated in a shameful amount of his own precome.

  “Almost there. Almost there.”

  Cayde grips both loose ends of cording in his left hand, just below Zavala's tense shoulder blades, and fists the crossing strands at the base of the Awoken's spine with his right. Cayde tugs with his right and Zavala whines, breathy and sweet, as the corset tightens.

  “Geez!” Cayde hisses as his right hand moves a little higher and tugs, tightening by the fistful. “You can't make those fucking noises or I'm gonna come, Zavala!”

   Zavala has the audacity to moan. “Then hurry.”

  “Fuck!”

  They usually go for a second round of tightening from the bottom, working each side of silky-covered boning to a flush close, but there's sweat beading along Zavala's spine in the space between laces and one of the Commander's hands has left its bracing post against the wall to run across his half-contained pecs and smooth down his abs. Cayde can tell when Zavala fists his own cock by the wet groan that lances through Cayde's ears and fries his brain.

  “Oh fuck!”

  He doesn't even tie off the cords. Cayde winds the loose bits around his left hand and fists whatever laces fall between the fingers of his right and _pulls._ Zavala shouts when Cayde sheaths himself in one move, foresight and preparation making the way possible. The smack of ass to plating is almost as loud as Zavala's palms slapping against the wall as he tries to find a handhold.

  “Cayde!”

  Zavala doesn't just whine, he fucking mewls like a kitten as Cayde repeatedly drags him onto his cock by the corset strings. Nobody in a million years would believe Zavala could make those noises, forget imagining the commander in black satin, steel boning, and nothing else. Cayde tugs at the cord wound round his fist until he draws Zavala back like a bow and nips at his ear while keeping up the rhythmic pull and push of his right hand.

  “Next time,” Cayde pants as the first waft of steam floats out his cheek, “I'll get it tied.”

  Zavala shivers and nods, head bobbing, but it's possible that’s just the natural consequence of hard fucking.

  “And I want to try stockings too.”

   The world narrows as Zavala clenches, spills, and drags Cayde with him.

 

 


End file.
